


ab不分12 孕期飞机杯play

by yuzichengshuo



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 23:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16073948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuzichengshuo/pseuds/yuzichengshuo





	ab不分12 孕期飞机杯play

吴昊不知道自己什么时候昏过去的，醒来就已经是下午。自从他主动要求生孩子，两个人性生活的频率陡增。吴昊有些后悔，但又阻止不了沈默热情的耕耘。  
一天，吴昊又不知道什么时候脱离晕倒在床上。醒来才发现，自己躺在陌生的地方，沈默和医生在房间里说话。  
“恭喜啊，吴昊同学”医生笑嘻嘻的站在沈默后面  
沈默抱着吴昊，把手伸进病号服里，温热的手掌摸索着吴昊的小肚子。  
“宝贝，你怀孕了”  
医生絮絮叨叨说着怀孕的注意事项，沈默在边上笑个不停。吴昊被摸的耳朵都红了，害羞的倚偎在沈默怀里。  
做完全面的孕检，吴昊被扶着回到家里。沈默第一时间打电话给吴昊的父母，又去海外游玩的两个人立即拨通了视频，和吴昊聊起了孕期的注意事项。  
第二天，吴昊就收到了一份来自医生的礼物。足足有半个人高，沈默把箱子搬到客厅，拆开之后脸就黑了下来。  
同时吴昊的微信也收到了医生的语音，“小昊昊，礼物收到了嘛？四个月前你们不能同房，但是可以自己玩玩具哦～”  
吴昊还没不知道是什么，只好先发条语音道谢，还问医生，那么一大箱子会不会很贵。医生发来一条长达十秒的哈哈哈哈，还说自己家是做这个的，以后想要多少有多少。  
沈默抢过吴昊的手机，放到一边。拉着吴昊走到箱子边，吴昊这才发现这是一整箱情趣用品。有各种颜色形状和质地的假阳具，电动按摩棒，飞机杯，吸奶器，跳蛋，甚至还有皮鞭蜡烛和颈环。  
“老师…医生说他家是做这个的…”吴昊拿着一盒飞机杯，呆呆的问  
“对，是家族企业，专做情趣用品”  
沈默看了看吴昊手里的东西，咬着耳朵问他 “昊昊想试一试飞机杯嘛？”  
吴昊感觉放下，连忙摇头  
“没关系的，这段时间不能有性生活，你可以挑几个喜欢的”沈默抱着吴昊，摩挲着还没鼓起的肚子  
“不…不要飞机杯…要老师帮我…”说完就害羞的低下了头  
“好啊”  
之后那一整箱东西，就被沈默直接丢进了储藏室。头几个月过的很快，吴昊几乎没有什么妊娠反应，倒是被熊熊而来的性欲逼的够呛。沈默是不是会帮他解决，但是从来没有抚慰过饥渴的屁股。偶尔也只是揉一揉软软的穴口，撩的omega欲火焚身，然后，沈默就自己去浴室解决。吴昊的肚子渐渐鼓了起来，不是特别大，但也有些不方便。  
吴昊难受的不行，偷偷问医生自己什么时候才能做爱，医生说，最近差不多就可以，但不能太粗暴。三四个月没被碰过的身体格外的饥渴且敏感，吴昊扯了个谎说自己不舒服，沈默立刻就从实验室启程回家。  
想起医生的礼物，吴昊到储藏室挑了几个盒子好看的，拆开洗干净。把洗干净的玩具和自己一起放在床上等沈默回家。他看着假阳具，回忆着沈默那根粗大的阴茎进入他的感觉。沈默匆忙的进门，在客厅找不到人，冲向卧室，看到光着身子的omega好奇的玩弄着性爱玩具。  
“昊昊”吴昊吓了一跳，看着匆忙的沈默，突然觉得自己真是下流，大着肚子赤裸的勾引自己的alpha。赶紧拉起被子，把自己包裹起来。  
“你不是说不舒服嘛？”沈默脱掉外套，拿起床上的玩具，抚摸着吴昊露出来的小脚丫。  
“对不起，老师我没有不舒服。我…我就是想你了…”  
闻着alpha的信息素，吴昊挣扎了一下，拿掉被子，将赤裸的自己展现在沈默面前。  
“医生说，已经可以做了，只有小心点就好” 吴昊胸口的两点在沈默的注视下硬了起来，下半身也有了反应。  
“是吗？”  
“昊昊好像很喜欢这些玩具啊？”沈默拿起那只飞机杯，戏弄着害羞的omega。  
“医生…医生说这些有助于性生活和谐…”  
沈默坐到床上，把吴昊放在自己的两腿之间，自己从后面抱住omega。把润滑剂递给吴昊，让吴昊将润滑剂挤到飞机杯上。  
“老师…你要用这个嘛？”  
“不，是你用”沈默亲了亲乖巧的吴昊，双手环抱着他，把飞机杯举到吴昊眼前，让吴昊自己拿着。  
吴昊靠在沈默怀里，看着沈默将手指伸进飞机杯里。杯壁被手指撑开，抽插的时候，润滑剂顺着边缘流到吴昊手上。  
沈默咬着吴昊的耳朵说“如果伸进昊昊的身体里，昊昊会忍不住颤抖，还会甜甜的叫”  
吴昊受不了被咬耳朵，脸红的不行，眼睁睁的看着沈默用手抽插着飞机杯。他想起沈默操弄自己的时候，是不是也是这样，屁股间的小穴也是这样被玩弄的嘛？  
心里涌起一股奇妙的倒错感，吴昊忍不住并起腿，小声的问 “老师…在我身体里…也是这种感觉嘛？”  
沈默更快速的进出着，润滑剂飞溅到吴昊脸上，发出噗呲噗呲的水声。  
“不一样，昊昊里面很热，而且，会是不是用力夹我”  
“有时候，里面还会紧紧的缠着我，不让我走，尤其是生殖腔里面”  
听着衣冠楚楚的老师描述着玩弄自己的感觉，那种倒错感让小穴忍不住的流水。  
沈默看差不多了，让吴昊把润滑剂涂在自己的阴茎上，吴昊睁大眼睛，看着沈默把飞机杯套到自己的阴茎上。  
“啊！”吴昊忍不住呻吟出来，沈默慢慢的上下撸动着，被包裹的感觉冲击着吴昊的神经。  
老师在我的身体里，也是这样的感觉吗？  
我的身体，会比飞机杯，更舒服吗？  
“沈默…老师…”吴昊扬着头，嘴里不停喊着沈默的名字  
没用过飞机杯的吴昊，很快就到达了高潮，沈默看着怀里高潮的小蛋糕，亲了亲满头大汗的吴昊。  
吴昊转过头，诱人的望着沈默“老师…可以进来吗？”  
沈默就这这个姿势，手臂抱着吴昊的双腿，用滚烫的阴茎寻找着熟悉的入口。  
“昊昊，自己抱着肚子”  
吴昊两只手搂着小肚子，穴口忍不住的收缩，淫液滴滴嗒嗒的流到床上。噗呲一声，没有扩张，阴茎直接插入了饥渴的小穴。  
“啊！”孕期的内壁格外敏感，沈默缓慢的进出着。身体因为熟悉的感觉雀跃不已，吴昊又赢了。沈默操弄着吴昊，拿着飞机杯上下晃动。  
吴昊一边被滚烫的阴茎充满，另一边又被湿润的飞机杯包裹着。两种截然不同的快感，让孕期脆弱的omega忍不住哭了出来。  
沈默亲吻着哭泣的吴昊，“昊昊，你听，你的身体和飞机杯发出了一样的声音呢”  
两股水声同时在耳边响起，吴昊咬着嘴唇射了出来。


End file.
